Despues de la Batalla V2
by hg-rw-4ever
Summary: Que ocurrio despues de la Batalla?Lo que no se conto antes del epilogo 19.Spoilers DH. Capitulo 1 de la segunda version 2 Hr/R cap 5!
1. Todo ha acabado

* * *

Después de la Batalla (Versión 2)

_-Esa varita genera mas problemas que beneficios-Dijo Harry- Y sinceramente- Dio la espalada a los retratos; ya solo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se pregunto si Kreacher le podría subir un sándwich- Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenia asignado para esta vida._

"_Diecinueve años después"_

_**Momento Rowling!! **_

_**Dijiste diecinueve años?? Como es eso?? Y que se supone que haga yo sin saber lo que paso por 19, DIECINUEVE años??**_

_**Mmm… aunque… pensándolo bien… un fic no estaría mal…**_

_**Pero… como se puede llamar un fic que trate sobre lo ocurrido después del la batalla?? **_

"_**Después de la batalla"!! no se de donde saco mis ideas!!**_

_**Bueno ya tengo el titulo, la imaginación… no, pero me las arreglo después, pareja principal. Hr/R (obviamente) aunque… un poco de H/G no le vendría mal… pero para que eso funcione necesito Reviews!! Muchos!! No me fallen!! Please!!**_

_**Bueno ya me divertí escribiendo cosas sin sentido aparente… así que… MANOS AL TELADO… digo… MANOS A LA OBRA**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Todo ha acabado…**_

El despacho del director se encontraba en un profundo silencio desde hacia unos minutos.

El centro de aquella habitación, habían tres jóvenes un tanto confundidos intentando asimilar lo ocurrido…

"Todo ha acabado" repetía una y otra vez cada uno de ellos en su cabeza… "Todo ha acabado" Solo dos palabras que, a pesar de ser tan solo dos simples palabras, no lograban creer que eran la pura verdad.

Era cierto… "Todo acabo"

Los tres estaban realmente exhaustos, no podían negarlo, pero estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron que el tiempo transcurría rápidamente a su alrededor.

Vividas imágenes de la batallas atravesaban su mente (Harry prefirió evitar la parta de cierto beso entre ciertas personitas… ejem ejem)

No pudo evitar pensar en todos los caídos de la batalla, le dolía aun mas saber que todo era por culpa, lo era realmente, no importaba cuento se lo negaran, no les creía cuando les decían que era un héroe, no lo era, no solo era un chico con suerte, tal vez demasiada, que no hubiese podido hacer nada solo…

Mientras Harry estaba muy entretenido cuestionándose a si mismo, un par de tórtolos estaban como "en otro mundo"

Hr/R

A diferencia de Harry, Hermione no podía, por más que lo intentara, pensar en la batalla, sin importar cuento lo intentaba, sus pensamientos se desviaban al pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño.

Se sentía feliz y tonta al mismo tiempo, mientras pesaba en ese inesperado beso de hace un par de horas atrás. Feliz por haberlo besado y tonta por… HABERLO BESADO!! Aunque si recordaba bien, el le había correspondido, no estuvo taaaaaaan mal después de todo… Eso debía significar algo, TENIA que significar algo.

Después de un rato intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera Ron, se rindió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió tener una animada charla con si conciencia (que casualmente tenia una voz muy similar a la de Ginny, Coincidencia?? No lo creo!!)

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"-Se pregunto._

"_Dile lo que sientes"_

"_No, ni ahora, esta pasando por un mal momento ahora y…"_

"_¡Por eso mismo! Algo de felicidad no le caería mal…"_

"_¿Y quien dice que para él es algo bueno?"_

"_¡Todo Hogwarts lo cree! Tu eres la única que no se ha dedo cuenta!"_

"_¡No digas estupideces! ¡No debo hacerme ilusiones!"_

"_Solo digo la verdad…"_

"_¡Ahora recuerdo porque no te hablo tan a menudo!"_se contesto a si misma malhumorada "saliendo" de sus pensamientos

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado conversando con Ginny, digo… su conciencia (Es casi lo mismo) Miso a su derecha y se percato que Ron la observaba.

"_¿Hace cuanto que esta mirando?... es taaaan lindo… -Suspiro- ¡No deja de mirarme! Y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo…-Otro suspiro- ¡OMG! ¡Se esta acercando! ¡Míralo mas disimuladamente!"-_Se ordeno a si misma-"_¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Pareces una tonta! ¡¡Esta acercándose!! ¡Haz algo! ¡¡Lo que sea!!".-_Pero sus músculos no respondían- "_¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Te esta hablando!! ¡¡Escúchalo!! ¡¡Reacciona!!._

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto (FINALMENTE!!) Hermione, aun confusa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves cansada…

-Oh-"_Se preocupo por mi! Wiii!!"- _No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco…confundida, con todo lo que paso

Ron le sonrió, pero su rostro entristeció lentamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?-Le pregunto dulcemente y antes de poderlo evitar le tomo la mano _"¡Maldición! ¡Le tome la mano! Tranquila…todo esta bien… respira"_

-Supongo que he estado mejor, pero confío en que pronto lo superaremos.- Era muy difícil para el pelirrojo hablar de Fred.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras para consolarlo, solo pudo sostener su mano con firmeza y esperar que de alguna manera Ron se sintiera mejor.

"_¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? ¿Sostener su mano?"-_La molesta voz de su conciencia-

"¿_Y que quieres que haga?"_

"_Un abrazo no quedaría mal…"_

"_¡¿No caería mal?! ¡Va a pensar que me gusta!"_

"_Pero SI te gusta!!"_

"_¡Esta bien!"-_Se dijo unos segundos después.

¡Y Hermione se perfila para abrazar a su pelirrojo favorito!… ¡¡Pero esperen!! ¡Ha ocurrido algo! ¡Un inconveniente! A Harry Potter alias "Inoportuno-boy" se le ha ocurrido girar y decir:

-Creo que es hora de descansar un poco, deberíamos ir a… -Pero de detuvo al ver a sus amigos con las manos entrelazadas.-O tal vez no…

-No, ya es hora de iros.-Coincidió Hermione.

-Si, podría dormir días enteros-Dijo Ron con cara de sueño.

Después de que Harry guardara la varita de Saúco siguiendo las instrucciones del retrato de su director, salieron del despacho.

-¿Creen que la Torre de Gryffindor haya sobrevivido a la batalla?-Pregunto Harry preocupado ante la posibilidad de no poder disfrutar de sus queridas horas (Días) de descanso.

-Si, McGonagall me dijo que solo hubieron algunos daños en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pero nada tan grave como para que…-

-Solo queríamos saber si podíamos dormir en la Torre de Gryffindor, con eso nos conformamos, Mione-Dijo divertido Ron.

"_¿Me llamo Mione?... ¡Me llamo Mione! -suspiro de enamorada- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Nuestras manos sieguen entrelazadas! ¡¡Qué mas da??_

El trío se dirigió a su Sala Común…

* * *

_**Holazz!! Como van?? Grax por leer!! He aquí el capitulo 1 de la segunda versión del fic. **_

_**Espero que les agrade y no me insulten (tanto) por borrarlo todo jejeje**_

_**Dejen sus reviews! **_

_**Los necesito!! **_

_**O mi mano enfermara y no podré escribir mas!! Háganlo por ella!!**_


	2. “¿Yo dije eso? ¡¿Y en voz alta!”

**_Antes que me asesinen por no actualizar antes, les pido disculpas por la tardanza... pero es que hice varias versiones de esta capitulo y ninguna me gustaba (eran como 5) hasta que hice esta, es distinta a la que tenia antes y no se si cambiaria mucho el resto de la historia, pero ANYWAY!_**

**_Espero que les agrade, es mas largo como veran (?)_**

**_Listo ya pueden matarme o insultarme por la tardanza..._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos los derechos reservados para la hiper-brillante mente de Rowling.**

Capitulo 2:

"¿Yo dije eso? ¡¿Y en voz alta?!"

El castillo estaba sumido en un silencio inusual para los pasillos de aquel antiguo castillo, normalmente atestado por adolescentes, hechizos errados y Peeves arrojando cosas a las cabezas de alumnos, cantando canciones sin sentido, o simplemente revoloteando por ahí, molestando a alguien. Pero no, en esta ocasión era diferente a las demás. Esta debería ser la primera y ultima vez en la cual se sintiera esa tranquilidad, una tranquilidad tan… fastidiosa.

Incluso molesta para la prefecta perfecta, conocía la razón de ese silencio y no quería recordarlo… ni admitirlo.

Los restos de la devastadora guerra seguían ahí, en cada oscuro rincón, restos imposibles de ver sin sentir una punzada en el corazón y un gran nudo en la garganta impidiendo respirar con facilidad.

Hermione no recordó el momento en el que quedo quieta en ningún lugar en especial, ni tampoco cuando gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron su melancólico rostro en silencio.

Solo sintió que Ron la rodeaba con un brazo transmitiéndole, de una manera que nunca podría entender, tranquilidad.

Así continuaron caminando hasta su Sala Común. A la castaña no dejaba de impresionarle la forma en la cual Ron había madurado durante los últimos meses. Junto a él se sentía más segura de lo que nunca antes había sentido.

El retrato, normalmente ocupado por la Dama Gorda, se encontraba vacío, y el lienzo ya no mostraba más aquel hermoso fondo, ahora éste había sido reducido a jirones de colores apagados y cubiertos por una capa de polvo.

Antes que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera preguntarse como entrar sin la contraseña, el retrato se abrió para dejar entrar al trío de oro.

-¿Por qué se abrió sin contraseña?- pregunto Ron confuso.

-Creo que en este momento lo que menos importa es la rivalidad entre las casas-Supuso Hermione.

-¡Pues a mi me da igual!-Dijo Harry con abnegación mientras entraba a la Sala Común, tan rápido como sus cansados pies se lo permitían.

El retrato se cerró justo detrás de ellos.

No había forma de escapar. Estaban cansados, muy cansados, no podrían salvarse de eso.

Un numeroso grupo de magos y brujas corrían hacia ellos daba la sensación que las cosas ocurrían en cámara lenta.

-¡Nnnoooooo! (cámara lenta)- Exclamo Ron- ¡Hermioneeeeeee!- E intento cubrirla, aunque sabía que era inútil, la atraparían tan pronto como los sacaran del camino.

-¡¡Cuidaaaddooooo!!- Gritó Harry y se cubrio la cara con los brazos en un intento desesperado de auto-protección. (XD)

Todo se volvió oscuro, estaban en todas partes, dejándolos prácticamente sin aire, solo se escucharon gritos de alegría felicitaciones, seguidas por abrazos y palmadas en los hombros, ¡era simplemente demasiado! ¿Cuándo acabaría esa tortura? ¿Quien los salvara? ("¡¡El chapulín colorado!! O en todo caso McGonagall)

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamo un voz con autoridad-¡Déjenlos respirar!

La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar a la Sala Común

-Deben descansar- Dijo mirando ahora a los jóvenes- Tendremos tiempo de hablar, luego-Agrego al notar que Harry quería decir algo. Les dirigió una ¿sonrisa? Y se fue.

Ahora la gente se encontraba a una distancia prudente de los jóvenes, pero ¿Quién sabe cuando pueden volver a atacar?

Si, en efecto, atacarían de nuevo, por supuesto que no todos, solo una de ellos, la más temible según Ron. Esa terrible chica llamada Lavender.

Quedaba poco tiempo, se abría paso entre la gente, eso le dejaba solo unos segundos a Ron para pensar.

-¡Ayúdenme!- Suplico el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

-¿En que?-Pregunto Hermione con una arruga en la frente.

-Lavender…-Fue lo único que contesto

-¿Qué sucede con es…Ella?-Pregunto la castaña

-Viene por mí-Dijo asustado el pelirrojo- Y se aprovecha porque no se decir "no"-

Hermione sabía muy bien a lo que se refería:

Lavender intentaría robarle a Ron, y ella no se lo permitiría, de ninguna manera, pero no actuaría si no fuera SUMAMENTE necesario…

-Pues, solo dile que no quieres estar con nadie por ahora…

Ron negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No funcionaria, creerá que ella seria la "primera opción" cuando quisiera salir con alguien.

Después de pensar un momento, Harry sugirió:

-¿Por qué no le dices que tienes novia?

A Hermione le molesto pensar que Ron salía con alguien más, aun sabiendo que era mentira, pero intento disimularlo.

-Si, buena idea, pero piensa en un nombre, rápido.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Harry- ¡Romilda Chang! No seria demasiado obvio… que tal… ¡¡Luna Parkinson!! ¡Diablos! ¡No puedo pensar bajo presión!

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Won-Won!-La irritante voz de Lavender detrás de Ron. Éste hizo una mueca que solo sus amigos pudieron ver y volteo hacia Lavender.

-Ah… Hum… Hola Lavender…

-Pues felicitaciones, fue muy valiente- Dijo la interesada... digo…Lavender

-Oh… Gracias-"creo"

-Oh y lo siento mucho por lo de Frank…

-¡Fred!-Le contesto Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

Lavender continuo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-…Debes estar pasando por un momento muy difícil-

"Pésima actriz" Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Hermione-

-Pero-Decía mientras le sonreía coquetamente a Ron- debes saber que siempre puedes contar conmigo…-

"¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Por favor, Lavender!!¡¡Todos sabemos que no sabes contar!!-Hermione se esforzaba por no reír.

Harry miraba confundido esta escena, mirando a cada uno de ellos, dándose cuenta que "sobraba" y decidió alejarse sutilmente.

-¡Oh! ¿Es eso un nargle?-pregunto señalando con su dedo índice a un lugar al azar- Creo que iré a investigar-Y se alejo lo suficiente de sus amigos, que al parecer no habían escuchado ni una palabra de su inigualable coartada.

"¿Eh? ¿Nargles? ¿Yo dije eso?-Se encogió de hombros y subió a la habitación de 7mo para dormir algo.

_-_-_Hr/R_-_-_

Lavender se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron, quien estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Te acercas más y te remodelare la nariz"

-Estaba pensando…-Comenzó Lavender, aún más cerca de Ron

"¿Piensas? ¡Wow!"

-Pues, que tu y yo… pues, podríamos comenzar a salir…-

"¡¿Es tonta o se hace?! Acabamos de salir de una guerra ¿y a ella lo único que le importa es coquetearle a MI pelirrojo?"

-Eh… Yo…-Ron se aclaro la garganta ¿Cómo decir que no sin ligar una bofetada?-Eh, yo eh, estoy saliendo con alguien mas-Dijo intentando parecer lo mas convincente posible.

-¿Oh si? ¿Quien es?- Decía la rubia quitándole importancia al tema y acercándose mas.

"Hermione ¡Haz algo! ¡Se acerca demasiado!

-Es… eh…-"Vamos Ron, piensa en algo, en lo posible, más creíble que "Romilda Chang", por favor".

-¡Yo soy su novia! ¡Así que aléjate de él si quieres conservar tu dentadura, Brown!-Exclamó Hermione, parándose en la poca distancia que separaba a los dos jóvenes, obligando a Lavender a retroceder unos pasos.

"¡Oh Merlín! ¡¿Yo dije eso?! ¡¿Y en voz alta?!"

Todos quedaron confundidos, incluso Hermione que intento no hacerlo notar.

Lavender solo rió, y dirigiéndose a Ron, pregunto:

-¿Granger? ¿Estas saliendo con GRANGER?- pregunto apuntando a Hermione. Soltó una carcajada- Bromean ¿No es cierto?

-No Lavender, no es un chiste-Dijo Ron seriamente, sonando mas convincente de lo que creyó que podía sonar.

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí; De todas las chicas con las que puedes salir, ¿escogiste a Hermione Granger?-

-Veo que sigues siendo bastante lenta-Le espetó la castaña.

Lavender fingió no oírla.

-Pues es obvio que durante este ultimo tiempo no has socializado con alguna chica, aparte de ella ¿No?-

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle todas las palabras que se había guardado durante años, pero Ron fue más rápido.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Lavender!- Dijo sin pensarlo "¡wow! ¡Se lo dije!"

La muchacha abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que finalmente le dijo:

-¡Perfecto! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra, Ronald Weasely!!-Y se marcho, dejando a los jóvenes totalmente confundidos; mientras la miraban alejarse.

"¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Ron para explicarle esto?"

"Oh… no te preocupes, ya se te ocurrirá algo… Por cierto, ¡Lo que le dijiste a la hueca… digo Lavender… fue genial!"

"¿Qué tan malo seria si salgo corriendo?"

"Créeme, seria terrible, además, ¡Eres una Gryffindor! ¡Se supone que eres valiente! ¡Háblale!"

-Suspiro mental-(?)-

La castaña se volteo hacia su amigo, que tenia una expresión difícil de descifrar. Él se volteó hacia Hermione, mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que podrían derretirla.

-Soy libre-Murmuro

Ella solo arrugo en entrecejo

-¡Lavender, dejara de molestarme! ¡Gracias a ti! ¡GRACIAS!-Le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y la abrazo sorpresivamente.

"¡Ronald! ¡Compórtate! "La vocecita de Ginny sonó en su cabeza, inmediatamente se separó de Hermione, mientras que sus orejas se teñían de rojo escarlata y comenzó a balbucear torpemente.

-Eh… Yo… bueno…

"Es tan lindo cuando se pone nervioso" y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Digo… me salvaste de las filosas garras de Lavender- Logro decir Ron, fingiendo una especia de tono dramático.

Por alguna razón Hermione no pudo evitar imaginar un buitre con la cara de Lavender… curioso…

-Eh… si, pues, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- Ambos se entristecieron al oír la palabra "amigos"

-Si… aunque Harry no hizo nada-Dijo Ron fingiendo enfado y se giro hacia su derecha, donde se suponía que estaba Harry.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Conociéndolo tan bien como yo, esta dormido en este preciso momento…- Luego miro a la castaña- Por cierto, tu también debes descansar.

Hermione asintió.

-Si… igual tú…-pensó un momento mientras miraba la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas y agrego- Espero que haya lugar en la habitación de 6to… Si me quedo dormida donde este Revender, puede que despierte sin cabello…

Ron rió por lo bajo y dijo sin pensar:

-Pero, con o sin cabello seguiría siendo linda- "¡Maldición! ¡Yo dije eso! ¡¿Y en voz alta?!"

Hermione no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse, sonreír como embobada y jugar con sus manos por los nervios.

-Eh…-la muchacha abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces- yo… ya es hora de dormir un rato…-

-Oh, si… Nos vemos

Hermione asintió

Ron tomo una bocanada de aire y torpemente, beso la mejilla de Hermione.

-Descansa-

-Tu también…

Cada uno fue hacia su respectiva habitación aun temblando por los nervios y procurándose de no chocar con nada…

* * *

**_Eso es todo por hoy, les aseguro que tendre el otro pronto(claro si es que no me asesinan primero...¬¬)_**


	3. “¿Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora?”

**Capitulo Nuevo!!**

**este es mas que nada de Harry y Ginny.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero fue mas rapido...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos los derechos reservados para la hiper-brillante mente de Rowling**

Capitulo 3:

"¿Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora?"

"Pero, con o sin cabello seguiría siendo linda"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?... ¡No! ¡Hermione no seas tonta! ¡Solo fue un cumplido y ya! ¡Solo eso!"

"¡Oh! ¡No seas aguafiestas!" Dijo la voz de Ginny en su cabeza.

Llego al último escalón de la antigua escalera de piedra que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

El lugar no había cambiado en nada, en realidad, la Sala Común, no parecía haber sido afectada, excepto por el retrato.

Una vez arriba, recorrió aquel familiar pasillo hasta llegar a la penúltima habitación, en la que había dormido el año anterior.

Llamo a la puerta.

Nada.

Tal ves no hay nadie aun, o tal vez esta durmiendo…

Abrió lentamente la puerta, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La habitación se estaba a oscuras, con la poca luz que entro al abrir la puerta, pudo reconocer a Ginny, moviendo un poco la cabeza, pero dormida, y en la siguiente cama, se encontró con Luna, que dormida tranquilamente, definitivamente la sala Común de Ravenclaw había sido destrozada.

Prefirió no despertar a sus compañeras, entro silenciosamente al baño, tras sacar su pijama del pequeño bolso de cuentas que había viajado con ellos durante meses.

Se bañó rápidamente, justo antes de salir del baño, miro su reflejo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia con detenimiento.

Tenia el cabello largo, mucho mas largo de lo que alguna vez lo había tenido, Tenia los ojos hinchados y algunos rasguños en el rostro. También noto estar más delgada de lo que debería, aunque había recuperado algo de peso durante el tiempo que estuvieron en El Refugio.

Dio otro rápido vistazo al espejo una vez más antes de salir.

Se recostó sobre la cama más cercana, sus ojos se cerraron en el instante en el que su cabeza apoyó la cómoda almohada.

H/G

-No puedo creer que todo haya acabado…- Dijo Ginny

-Tampoco yo-Estuvo de acuerdo el ojiverde.

-Y…-¿Cómo decir eso?-Bueno, supongo que, ya no hay mas peligro ¿no?

-Si, eso espero…

-Oh… -"¿Y que esperas para pedirme estar contigo otra vez?" Estuvieron un silencio unos segundos.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Si?- Pregunto emocionada-

-Mira…-Harry Tomo una bocanada de aire- Se que piensas que ahora podremos estar juntos… Pero no creo que podamos…-Dijo mirando al piso para evitar la mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja-

-¿Qué?-No se esperaba eso- P-pero, dijiste que ya no había mas peligro…

-Si, lo se… pero, no es por eso…

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Es que… no creo que quiera estar contigo de nuevo…

Ginny despierto exaltada, no, Harry nunca diría eso, fue solo una pesadilla. Suspiró.

Miro hacia su derecha y vio a Luna durmiendo placidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda era Luna…

Escucho algo moverse a su izquierda, desvió su mirada hacia ahí. La habitación estaba oscura, pero pudo reconocer a Hermione.

-¿Ron?-Dijo esta en sueños, y movió la cabeza.

Ginny sonrió para sí, las dos tendrían una larga charla de chicas sobre lo ocurrido con Ron durante los últimos meses.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama para dormir una vez más.

Fue inútil, no podría dormirse de nuevo. Prefirió ir a dar un paseo para despejarse, si es que lo lograba.

Se vistió rápidamente, produciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, de todos modos, su mejor amiga continuó soñando con su hermano mayor y la rubia soñaba con eh... ¿Con que rayos sueña Luna?

Salio de ha habitación y le tomo un momento acostumbrar los ojos a la luz del pasillo, que entraba por la ventana, aun era de día, no muy temprano, pero aun no anochecía.

Bajo rápidamente a la Sala Común, estaba vacía.

"Por supuesto, debo ser la única despierta en todo el castillo"

Se sentó en una butaca cerca de la chimenea. Cerró los ojos para pensar, recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ese último tiempo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar, una voz que quería escuchar desde hace mucho, una que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

-¿Ginny?

Se volteo hacia Harry, que bajaba por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

No era del tipo de personas que se quedaban sin palabras fácilmente, pero esta era la excepción.

-Eh… Hola…-"¿No se te puede ocurrir algo mejor que eso, Ginny?"

-Hola- Harry le correspondió el saludo, y se sentó en junto a ella, pero a una distancia considerable.

-¿Qué-Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando ¿No?-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, pero no tengo sueño- Mintió el muchacho.- ¿Y tu?

-No podía dormir…- Dijo Ginny quitándole importancia al tema.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh… Si… "¿Dice eso por lo de Fred?"

Quedaron en un silencio molesto durante unos minutos, mirando los leños consumirse en la chimenea.

"Tranquila, Ginny, esta tal vez no sea el momento, tienen toda una vida por delante, tienen tiempo"

Era cierto, tenía tiempo, mucho, pero no quería esperar ni un segundo más para estar con Harry. Necesitaba estar con el, después de todo lo ocurrido, lo había echado mucho de menos, sin saber si estaba bien, siquiera si estaba con vida, y la noticia de la muerte de Fred no disminuía ese dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Los ojos le comenzaron a arder ¿acaso iba a llorar? Casi nunca lo hacia, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitarlo.

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, intento disimularlas, para que Harry lo notara, lloro en silencio absoluto unos segundos, hasta que él lo noto.

La rodeo con ambos brazos, acunándola en su pecho, ella continuo llorando, ya no tan disimuladamente, pero no le importó.

Quedaron así abrazados, durante un rato, mientras que Harry le acariciaba el cabello.

Ambos habían añorado esos abrazos por tanto tiempo…

Ginny dejo de llorar, pero no quería separarse del ojiverde, por eso quedo ahí recargada sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Ginny, creo que tenemos que hablar…-Dijo poco decidido Harry.

La pelirroja se separo un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara.

-Yo…-"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo empezar?- Ginny, yo…

-Te extrañé mucho, Harry-Soltó la pelirroja

-No creas que yo no te extrañé a ti-

No podía soportarlo mas, Harry se acerco a Ginny, tomo su rostro ente las manos y la beso, fue un beso tierno, y sin prisas. Intento mostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado, y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Se separaron lentamente y Ginny le pregunto, casi en un susurro:

-¿Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora?

-Creo que había quedado claro… dijo Harry algo divertido

-Solo comprobaba… -Ginny rodeo el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y lo beso otra vez.

-Extrañaba eso- comento Harry

La pelirroja rió por lo bajo

-Odio a Ronald por interrumpirnos en tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes, ya cobre mi venganza…

-¿Qué?

- Creo que es algo que preferirías halar con Hermione…

Ginny lo miro con los ojos como platos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Se besaron?

-Si… pero no me lo recuerdes…

* * *

Dejen reviews!!

oxoxox


	4. ¡Muero de Hambre!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos los derechos reservados para la hiper-brillante mente de Rowling

* * *

**Volvemos con Hr/R, esta capitulo es mas corto que los demas, pero prometo que el proximo va a ser mas largo (y va a tener 2 partes) se va a llamar "Allí estaré, a tu lado"**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

"¡Muero de Hambre!"

Su estomago gruñó.

Nada…

El estomago de Ron volvió a gruñir violentamente.

-Mmmhh-Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

A duras penas abrió los ojos, no sabia que hora era, pero sabia que había dormido bastante.

-"¡Hambre!"- Tenia mucha hambre, se incorporo en su cama y noto que Harry no estaba en la suya.

-"Que extraño… ¿Dónde rayos…?"- pensaba

-"¡Hambre!-Gritaba su estomago-¡Tenemos hambre, Ronald!"

-"Es cierto…"

-"¿Qué esperas?"

-"Oh, si."- Se aclaro la garganta mentalmente- "¡Pies, a moverse!"

-"¡Oh! ¡Maldición!"-Contestaron estas-

Después de pararse, y tambalearse hasta la salida, y pisar un objeto pegajoso no identificado, salio, ileso de la habitación.

Apenas comenzaba a anochecer.

-"Veamos, nos dormimos a las 10 de la mañana…"-Comenzó una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro intentando contar las horas dormidas.

-"¡A las 11!-Interrumpió una parte mayor, ¿recuerdas? Nos quedamos pensando en Hermione…"

"Bueno, bueno, a las 11, deben ser las… 7 de la tarde…, o sea que dormimos… ¡Oh rayos! ¡¿Donde esta Hermione en un momento así?!"

-"¡HAMBREEEEE!"-Le recordó su estomago.

Aun era muy temprano para la cena, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, seguramente encontraría algo en la cocina de la escuela…

Bajo las escaleras de caracol hasta la Sala Común, aun medio dormido

-"Ahhh, la Sala Común tal y como la recuerdo… ¡Oh ahí esta la mancha con forma de conejo que hice en 1 ero con una poción mal hecha! … ¡Y ahí esta el cuadro del paisaje feo!... si, el fuego de la chimenea, mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita menor besuqueándose, mi butaca favorita junto a la chimenea…¡¡¿Mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita menor besuqueándose?!!"

Ron exploto…

-¡¡No se besen nunca, NUNCA, en mi presencia si no quieren que les vomite en la cara!!

Los jóvenes se separaron bruscamente.

-¡¡Ron!!-Se quejo la pelirroja

-¿¿Qué?? Ustedes son los…- Busco alguna palabra para terminar la oración decentemente- ¡Besucones!

Harry permanecía callado y lentamente quitaba las manos de a cintura de la muchacha.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón, pero hasta donde yo se, nosotros no somos los únicos que se besan en frente de otros que no quieren verlos!

-¿De que hablas?- "Si me llego a enterar que fue Harry el que le contó sobre lo de Hermione…"

-EhemeHermioneehem…-La pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta enérgicamente.

-"¡Estupidas ojeras! ¡No se sonrojen!"

-¡Que lindo es el amor fraternal!- para evitar las peleas entre los hermanos.

"-¡SIGO TENIENDO HAMBRE…!"

-"¡Esta bien, esta bien, estomago!"

-¡Oh! ¡Ginny! ¡Estas ahí!- Luna estaba a los pies de la escalera- ¡Pensé que los "Ercopots" te habían secuestrado!

-¿Ercopots?-Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si! Son invisibles, y muy silenciosos, les gusta secuestrar gente mientras duermen, viven en bosques, pero pensé que después de la batalla sus hogares habían sido destruidos y decidieron venir aquí- Dijo con voz soñadora, como siempre.

Los tres aguantaron la risa, y Ginny pregunto, para cambiar de tema:

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-"¿Hermione? ¿Dijo Hermione?"

-"¡SI! ¡Dijo Hermione! ¡¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?!"

-Oh, si, estaba en el baño…

-"¡¡¡TENGO HABMRE!!!- Grito su estomago-¡Quero comer!- Hermione bajo por las escaleras…-Bueno… tal vez no tenga taaaaaaaanta hambre, tal vez nos podamos quedar un rato mas…"

-Hola- Saludo simplemente Hermione, aun algo soñolienta miro de reojo a las personas de la habitación. La castaña se ruborizo levemente al posar su mirada en al pelirrojo y automáticamente fijo su mirada en otro punto, que resulto ser el lugar donde Ginny y Harry estaban sentados. Noto que los brazos de la pelirroja rodeaban el cuello de Harry. Y los miro sonrientes.

-"Ron… ¡¡Mírala mas disimuladamente!!"

-"¡Bien, bien!"

-¡Oigan! ¡Voy a las cocinas! ¿Quien viene? - Dijo Ron a todos los presentes-

-Yo –Dijo distraídamente Hermione- Muero de hambre.

Harry estaba a punto de sumarse, pero Ginny le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Eh, Ginny y yo ya comimos-Mintió-Eh… Kretcher no trajo algo…

-¿Y tu Luna?-Pregunto, ya asustada, Hermione, por el posible hecho de estar con el pelirrojo _a solas_.

La rubia les sonrió y negó simplemente con la cabeza.

-Oh-Fue la única contestación de Hermione- Eh… ¿Vamos?-Pregunto nerviosa a Ron.

Ron asintió nervioso.

Se dieron media vuelta hacia el retrato, aun pocos decididos. La castaña miro por encima de su hombro a Ginny con cara de "Te odio", mientras que ella los despedía con la mano sonriente.

-"¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Tú puedes! No es la primera vez que están solos…"-Le dijo su conciencia, que luego le recomendó:- "Di algo, para romper el hielo… ¡Piensa algo!"

-"¡No puedo! Estamos nerviosos y tengo hambre! ¡No puedo bajo tanta presión!"

-¿Dormiste bien?-"¡Bien! ¡UNA bien!

Hermione, que no esperaba mantener una conversación con el pelirrojo se sorprendió ligeramente.

-Eh… si, ¿Y tu?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

-Bien…-

-Oh…-Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron durante todo el camino.

El castillo estaba vacío, todos deberían seguir durmiendo, al igual que la vez anterior que habían estado ahí.

Llegaron rápidamente al Gran Salón con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer.

Al igual que el resto del castillo, estaba vacío.

-"¡Perfecto!"-Dijo sarcásticamente el estomago de Ron.

-¡Señor Weasely! ¡Señorita Granger!-Una conocida voz chillona sonó a sus espaldas

-¡Kretcher!-Exclamo Hermione-

-Buenas tardes-El elfo miro alrededor- ¿Dónde se encuentra el amo Harry?

-Eh… en la Sala Común…-Le recordó Ron-

-Pero…-Comenzó el elfo confundido-¿Por qué no llamo a Kretcher para llevarle algo de comer?

-Pero si… -"¡Maldita Ginny!"-Miro a Hermione, mientras se sonrojaba a su lado, le encantaba verla así.

El elfo domestico hizo aparecer una suculenta comida frente a sus ojos.

-Kretcher, no hacia falta que…-Comenzó Hermione, pero el elfo domestico ya había desaparecido, posiblemente hacia la sala común, en busca de su amo.

Se sentaron en silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el elfo había dejado la comida.

Ron engullía su comida con gusto, al igual que siempre, mientras Hermione lo hacia lentamente, a pesar del hambre.

-¿Hedmione? – Le hablo el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-¿Si?

Ron inspeccionaba una pata de pollo-¿Do se supode que do se puede apadecer comida?-

-Si ¿Qué con eso?- Pregunto confundida

-Kretcher acaba de hacerlo… ¡Imagina que esto no es comida!-señalando agitando la pata de pollo frente a Hermione- ¿Qué es? – Arrojo el pollo a su plato con exageración-

-"¿De verdad crees que esa es una buena forma de hacer reír a Hermione?"

Sin embargo, Hermione rió por lo bajo, ante el chiste de su amigo, y comenzó a explicar.

-La magia de los elfos domésticos es distinta, por eso es que pueden aparecerse en lugares en los que los magos no. O simplemente la hizo aparecer de la cocina.

-Oh… ¿Entonces lo puedo comer?

-¿De verdad te hubiera detenido saber que no era comida de verdad?

-Tal vez no… -Dijo solo para ver a Hermione sonreírle.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy!

OXOXOX


	5. Una Lagrima 1º parte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, todos los derechos reservados para la hiper-brillante mente de Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, antes que nada tengo 2 cositas para explicar.

**Perdón por el retraso perdón, perdón! Pero es que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir (al menos a escribir algo decente) **

**Había dicho que este capitulo se iba a llamar "Ahí estaré, a tu lado", y que tendría dos partes, pero después de pensarlo bien y "organizar" mas o menos como iba a ser, me di cuenta que al menos iba tener 4 partes que dos de ellas (las dos primeras) no iban a tener nada que ver con el titulo, por eso voy a hacer 2 capítulos (De dos partes cada uno) El primero "Una Lagrima" y el segundo "Un Beso"**

**Eso es todo, y ahora vamos con el fic! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**"Una Lagrima"**

**1º parte**

_-Tal vez no… -Dijo solo para ver a Hermione sonreírle._

_Hermione rodó los ojos pero de todos modos le sonrió con dulzura._

* * *

La habitación había comenzado a llenarse lentamente, entre las personas despiertas estaban Dean, Neville y Seamus.

En el típico "Sillón de Siempre" una pelirroja se recargaba en el hombro de su novio, mientras que, junto a ella, una rubia de ojos saltones contaba historias que nunca sucedieron a criaturas que jamás existieron. Mientras que tres muchachos luchaban contra la necesidad de reír ante aquellas historias.

-¿Dónde estarán?-Pregunto al aire Ginny esperando a que alguien respondiera. Debía… TENIA que tener una charla de chicas con Hermione, ¡¿como se le pudo haber ocurrido no despertarla para contarle lo que había pasado durante tantos meses?! ¡Prefería morir de sueño que vivir en la ignorancia!

Antes de que alguien contestara la pregunta con una respuesta que de todos modos no seria suficiente para satisfacer a Ginny, no señor Ginebra Weasely no se conforma con un "No lo se". El retrato se abrió dejando entrar muchacha de cabellera alborotada y un muchacho demasiado alto de cabello pelirrojo, no parecían nerviosos, pero tampoco del todo tranquilos por haber estado juntos después de todo lo ocurrido, hace solo un par de horas.

Los presentes recibieron a los recién llegados con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón junto a ellos.

La mirada de Ginny saltaba de Hermione, a Ron, y de Ron a Luna, una y otra vez, en completo silencio, mientras los demás miraban a la pelirroja con una arruga en la frente.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-Ginny se pero de inmediato tomando a las muchachas por los codos y arrastrándolas prácticamente hacia la habitación de chicas.

-¡Ginny! ¡Tranquila!- Se quejó Hermione ligeramente asustada por el comportamiento de la pelirroja-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-Dijo haciendo ningún caso a la castaña.

-Cuidado Ginny, lo guerras arrancarles los brazos-Sugirió Neville, mirando entre confundido y divertido la escena.

-Es cierto Ginny-Dijo Luna con su tono de voz tan característico-Además, ¿cual es la prisa? Hermione tendrá tiempo de contarnos de su beso con Ron, de todos modos.

*Silencio incomodo*

Seis jóvenes quedaron completamente inmóviles, callados e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Mientras que otros dos se tiñeron completamente de rojo y miraban a la rubia como si no creyeran que lo había dicho en voz alta. Mientras que el resto de los presentes, que habían estado escuchando disimuladamente la conversación, cuchicheaban entra ellas.

-Porque así será, quiero decir, Hermione ha estado esperando tant…-pero se detuvo cuando la mano que rodeaba su como comenzó a cerrarse de repente…

-Ehhh… -comenzó indecisa Ginny- En realidad quería darles detalles de ¿mi rencuentro con Harry?… Si ¡eso!- Y continuo su camino hacia la habitación de chicas junto a las dos muchachas. Hermione no se molesto en mirar atrás para ver la expresión de Ron.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron en el piso superior lejos de la vista…

-¡¡LUNA!!-Grito Ginny lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera a al menos cincuenta metros a la redonda se enterara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de ma…? -Pero las voces fueron cada vez mas débiles hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

Todas las miradas salieron disparadas asta Ron, intentando adivinar que era lo que pensaba.

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y su rostro casi no lograba diferenciarse de su cabello pelirrojo.

Mientras que Harry se mordía la lengua para reprimir una carcajada que luchaba por escapar

Sabia que sus amigos sentían lo mismo, Neville se procuraba no respirar con temor que, al abrir la boca estallara en carcajadas.

Dean temblaba de a ratos mientras respiraba profundo tratando, así, de tragar la risa. Y Seamus fingía rascarse la barbilla cubriendo la sonrisa que acababa de formarse en su rostro, disimuladamente.

Las pocas personas que encontraban en la Sala Común, decidieron irse, al notar que ya nada interesante sucedería. (She chusmas XD) Dejando al grupo solo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Ron, aun mirando hacia delante con el rostro sin expresión alguna

Los cuarto muchachos estallaron en carcajadas

* * *

-¡Luna! ¡¡¿En que rayos pensabas?!!-Bramo una castaña en la habitación de 6to año.

-¿Qué tiene de malo…?-Pregunto Luna confundida por la reacción de Hermione.

-¿Qué que tiene de malo? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

-¡Hermione tranquila!-Intento calmarla Ginny- No es para tanto…

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!-Pregunto Hermione moviendo los brazos desesperadamente

-Hermione, ¿De verdad crees que Ron se molestara porque nos cuentes eso?-Pregunto Luna, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si-Coincidió Ginny- ¿A que clase de novio le molestaría que…?

-¿Novio? ¡Ron no es mi novio! ¡Y no creo que lo sea después de eso!

Ginny y Luna se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es que pensamos que…

-Harry dijo que se habían besado y…

-¡Si! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Pero solo eso!

-¡Maldición Luna!- Grito Ginny ahora perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno… tal vez si era para tanto…

Hermione se sentó en una de las camas y se agarro la cabeza con las manos mientras decía:

-¿Y que se supone que haga ahora?

-En este preciso momento nos vas a contar lo que paso contigo y Ron-Dijo tranquilamente Ginny-Después arreglamos el resto…

-Se los contaré si prometen no abrir la bocota frente a Ron otra vez

-¡Tú solo cuéntanos!-

La castaña comenzó a relatar la historia, evitando la parte en la que Ron se marchó, ya que a él no le haría ninguna gracia que alguien mas se enterara, en especial Ginny.

-Y… antes de darme cuenta lo estaba besando…-Contaba Hermione mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro- En ese momento quise separarme de él y no parecer una tonta, pero el correspondió el beso y…-La castaña se mordió el labio y abrazo la almohada que sostenía en los brazos mientas apoyaba la cabeza en ella.

Tanto Luna como Ginny sonrieran y daban pequeños grititos de emoción cada tanto…

-No puedo creer esto…- Dijo Ginny con mirada desorientada.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Luna

-Besaste a mi hermano-Dijo mirando a Hermione-Besaste a Ronald Bilius Weasley ¡Y te gustó! ¡Eso es asqueroso!-Dijo asqueada Ginny

Las dos muchachas reían, en parte por lo que Ginny acababa de decir y en parte por su expresión.

-Besa bien…-Agrego Hermione en voz baja la castaña.

-¡Ya! ¡No lo digas!-Dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados con una mano levantada para callar a Hermione.

-Además…-Continuo la pelirroja- Sabia que Lavender no era humana y que por eso lo soportaba, pero tu… eso ya es distinto…

-No menciones a "esa" en mi presencia-Dijo entre enojara y divertida Hermione.

-¿Qué hizo…"Esa"…?-Pregunto Luna curiosa.

La castaña comenzó a narrar su pequeño encuentro con la ya mencionada "esa".

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso?-Pregunto asombrada Luna una vez que Hermione termino de hablar.

-Si… aunque no fue mi intención…-

-¡Seeh! ¡Seguro!-Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.


End file.
